


First Meeting (Security Breach Week Day 1)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Security Breach Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, First Meeting, Ship Week, security breach week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: The infamous hacker just so happens to meet the security chief of Helix at the bar, and they hit it off while pretending to be someone else. Sombra starts to question whether or not she can go through with seducing and using the charming Amari.





	First Meeting (Security Breach Week Day 1)

Get the codes. Get the codes. Sombra kept chanting the short mantra in her head as she worked up the courage to break into one of the most notorious and heavily guarded buildings in the world to steal the pass-codes to the second most heavily guarded facility which was the Helix Max Security Prison. She stared up at the glowing letters that read Helix Security Headquarters. Clenching her fist at her side, Sombra made her way further down the city block of Giza, Egypt to find a better vantage point to survey the layout of the building and decide on how she would make her way both in and out of the building.

There weren’t any online records of the blueprints of the Helix Security Headquarters, and their computers seemed to be on a closed network which meant she’d have to get inside to hack them. The hacker took note of each exit and entrance before jumping down from her perch on a neighboring building. She placed her hands in her pockets as she headed to the nearest bar after getting changed into some relatively normal clothes to avoid suspicion while she was in the area. She’d even gone as far as to let her hair down to cover the cybernetic implants on her head.

“I need a drink.” She noted to herself as she realized her mission was going to be harder than they’d first predicted. It would take days, maybe even weeks before she’d have enough information to make her way inside the building without getting caught red handed. The bar was dimly lit, and the smell of booze, cigarette smoke, and musky cologne hung heavy in the air as she made her way over to the bar top to order a drink from the bartender.

She had been there a while before she heard the bell of the door toll letting everyone in the bar know that there was one more wayward soul in their presence. Sombra raised a perfectly arched brow when the newcomer saddled up on the bar stool beside her. She gave the tall woman a side glance. Her hair was dark brown like walnuts, and golden beads decorated some of the strands cupping her face. Her skin tight shirt left little to the imagination with the way it clung to her sun kissed caramel skin. The woman was well built and muscular with broad shoulders. Her most defining feature was the Eye of Horus tattoo beneath her right eye. The hacker had only seen this face once before but she couldn’t place her name or where she’d recognized her from. Was she a celebrity? No. A drunk one night stand? Maybe. Sombra hated not being able to remember, but she blamed it on the tequila she’d had mixing with her beers and leaving her with a foggy mind.

“You know if you stare any harder you might burn a hole through my head.” The woman quipped from her side after graciously accepting her drink from the bartender. Sombra sat there in stunned silence for a moment not having realized how long her violet eyes had been lingering on the Egyptian.

“Sorry amiga. I couldn’t help myself when you come in here looking like that.” The hacker flirted shamelessly before taking another swig from her bottle. She emphasized the line with a wink.

“Is that the best you’ve got?”

“No, but it must be working since you haven’t thrown your drink in my face yet.” Sombra chuckled softly. The woman intrigued her, and she had to know why so she used a fake name to conceal her identity. The last thing she needed was for someone to recognize her infamous moniker that haunted the depths of the internet and the minds of anyone she’d ever blackmailed. “I’m Camilla. What’s your name amiga?”

“Fareeha.” The Egyptian’s name lit a bulb in the hacker’s mind and it finally clicked as to where she’d recognized her. This woman was none other than the renowned Security Chief for Helix. She’d seen her once before during a public announcement about the arrest of another former agent of Talon. Fareeha Amari. She was one of the youngest Security Chiefs along with being a woman.

“It’s nice to meet you Fareeha. Can I buy you a drink?” Sombra asked with a smile that could charm anyone. This was a perfect opportunity to get information about Helix if she could get the Amari drunk enough to spill the details.

“I would like that. Thank you.” Fareeha offered a small smile in return. The purple haired woman beside her was clearly foreign judging by her accent and her use of Spanish while they talked. They spent the better part of two hours talking to each other while sitting at the bar. It was nice and easy conversation between them. One topic flowed into the next seamlessly and they’d occasionally forgotten completely about what had brought them to the bar in the first place.

Their glasses sat half full and forgotten as the conversed about how stressful their jobs had been lately. Both women kept their true occupations under wraps and only vaguely mentioned what they did. Sombra found it easy to lie about being an new IT for a local business while Fareeha pretended she worked security for a local night club.

It wasn’t long before Sombra found herself wondering if she could go through with her mission. She found herself doubting her capabilities to separate work and relations when she realized she’d gotten so close to Fareeha that she didn’t even want to cause the Security Chief harm by shaming Helix with a very public and very large prison break.

Gabriel’s threats about what might happen if she went behind Talon’s back and failed yet another mission hung heavy on her mind once she’d gotten back to her motel room and plopped down onto the hard mattress. She concluded that no matter how friendly and beautiful Fareeha Amari was, she was still going to have to stab her in the back for Talon.


End file.
